The present invention relates to a connecting device for connecting a source of liquid medium to a consumer of a liquid medium, such as for example, a hydraulically operated tool.
Connecting devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Known connecting devices include connecting elements which are connectable to the liquid source and the liquid consumer, respectively, and a coupling which couples the connecting elements with one another. In known connecting devices the coupling is formed by a two parts which are screwable with one another through mutually engaging thread. Such devices possess certain disadvantages. One of the many disadvantages is that upon screwing, the coupling is not completely secured against unscrewing and therefore during the operation of the consumer, for example a hydraulic tool, the coupling can unscrew in unauthorized manner with resulting undesirable or even grave consequences. It is believed to be understood that it is desirable to improve the connecting devices so as to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages.